Today's The Day
by SCWritings
Summary: QW14 Day 6: Holiday Season. It's Halloween!


**A/N: Due to the amount of people saying they want more of that Vampire!AU Just A Taste, I will continue that after I finish Dark Running (another one of my fics). Are you all happy now? Lol**

**No beta on this one since I was rushing, so all mistakes are mine**

**Poll: Brittany leads**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Glee. Me no own Avril Lavigne's music. We good?**

* * *

Today's The Day

"This is gonna be it, Puck," I whispered as we started setting up for the Halloween party at his place. "I think I'm going to do it tonight." Puck glances at me but quickly returns back to the task of setting up the beer pong table. His tongue pokes out in concentration as he sets the cups up, focusing entirely on lining them up. I cross my arms and bed one of my knees. "You know you're gonna have to fill those later, and reset them." He hangs his head in realization and then he starts to restack the cups, not really paying me any attention, and let's face it. I thrive on attention. "Did you even hear me?"

He fully stands back up and crosses his own arms, mirroring me. "Yeah, I heard you. You said you're going to do it tonight, but let's go down memory lane and think about how many times you've said that before and chickened out."

He's right. I almost did it a lot of times. I told him I was going to do it after we all were supposed to do 'Born This Way', but then things got messed up with David, and Brittany threw a fit over me not coming out.

Then there was Prom. I was going to win Prom Queen and then no one would question me and I would be able to have the power to come out and finally do it, but once again things got messed up and Kurt was crowned Queen, and the plan was botched.

Senior year came around and Quinn turned into the Skank, so there was no way I was going to do it. Nope. Not at all. No chance. Nada. No bueno.

Thankfully, she came to her blonde senses and here we are. Puck is throwing a Halloween party complete with all of the alcohol you could name, or at least, that a high school student could get their hands on. The house is pretty much set up and Puck and I walk around the house admiring our work.

"This time I mean it. I'm gonna do it," I say with a grin creeping up on my face.

Puck chuckles and crosses his arms, throwing one over my shoulders. "What makes today any different?"

I shrug my shoulders and point towards the kitchen. "Alcohol."

We both start laughing and he claps his hands together. "Well, I'm going to get ready. Gotta get my costume all set up. The ninja outfit is really tight." He winks and runs upstairs like an excited school girl putting on makeup for the first time.

I chuckle quietly to myself and walk up the stairs, grabbing my costume on the way. I wanted to be a cat for Halloween, so I found the perfect combination of sexy and cute. I bought the cat ears, and then I'm going to wear a loose crop top, with some black shorts. That's the sexy part. The cute part is the fact that I'm going to draw a nose and whiskers on my face. I smile at the thought and get my costume ready, curling my hair slightly then positioning my cat ears.

I walk out of the spare room and as soon as I do, I hear a wolf whistle. Well, a muffled wolf whistle. I turn my head and see Puck standing proudly in his ninja costume. He pulls down the mask, and says, "Damn it's hard to breathe in this thing."

I laugh and shrug my shoulders. "I told you to be a biker, but you insisted on being a, and I quote, 'sex ninja'."

He walks over to be with his best swagger. "You can't deny the Puckasaurus."

I push him back a little bit with my finger and duck around him. "Actually I can, considering you've got a 'P' where I would rather see a 'V'."

He chuckles a bit at that and shrugs. "Oh well. Plenty of fish in the sea."

We laugh and go back downstairs to prepare the alcohol, which actually means that we tapped the keg, and set up all of the bottles on the island and the kitchen. Just then, the doorbell rings and I look over at him. "Twenty bucks says it's Rachel."

He scoffs, "No way. It's Kurt."

I reach into my bra and pull out a twenty and slap it on the table. He does the same except he reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and getting a twenty from there, slapping it on the table next to mine. We walk towards the door and I pull it open revealing a Rachel Berry dressed up like a bunny. Not even a sexy bunny, like a bunny from A Christmas Story.

I laugh and run back towards the kitchen putting both twenties in my bra, and I hear Rachel say, "What was that about?"

Puck sighs and responds, "We made a bet. I said it was Kurt, she said it was you."

Just then I walk over, scratching his Mohawk. "Silly boy, don't you know Kurt is always 'fashionably late'?"

"She has a point, Noah," Rachel responds.

It's been a couple hours since my bet with Puck, and everyone is here. I mean everyone. I haven't had any alcohol yet because I want to do this sober and if I get rejected, then I can drown in alcohol. It's almost a win-win.

I've been looking around the place for her when I see her. She's wearing a cute little mouse costume with gray ears and a gray loose t-shirt with some gray shorts. Ha, a cat and a mouse. The Gods have spoken. I have to do it tonight. So I make my way over to the girl.

"Hey, Quinn," I say as soon as I reach her.

She turns her hand slightly to face me and smiles. "Hey, San." She looks me up and down. "Nice costume."

I smirk, thinking it worked. "Ain't it cute?"

Quinn laughs. It's a laugh of pure joy, one I haven't heard since, well, since before she went all cray-cray. "Yes, it's adorable."

As soon as she says that, we hear Rachel's loud voice. "Karaoke!"

We both sigh. "Here we go…" I hear Quinn mumble from beside me. I grab her hand and pull her towards the small improvised stage.

"Santana!" I look up and see Rachel pointing a tipsy finger at me.

My eyes go wide. "Oh hell no! No way!" I feel people pushing me up to the front and soon, I'm standing next to Rachel. "Come on! I don't want to."

Rachel stumbles a bit. "Well I can't right now, so you have to because your voice is the only one that can compare to mine." Everyone goes silent. "What? Have you **_heard_**her sing?"

"Thanks, I guess." I look over to the side and see some guys playing with plastic cups and I walk over to them. "Can you guys make a beat to Stop Standing There by Avril Lavigne?" The guys nod and start to tap their cups, clap their hands, and stomp their feet. I walk back over to the makeshift stage. **_There's no time like the present, _**I think to myself. I look over at Quinn and open my mouth to sing.

"**_All this talking to you  
I don't know what I'm do to  
I don't know where you stand  
What's inside of my head._**"

She looks back at me and the intensity of her stare makes me almost look away. Almost. I keep looking at her, and I keep my voice going.

"**_All this thinkin' of you  
Is that what you're doin' to?  
You're always on my mind  
I talk about you all of the time._**"

Quinn's eyes go slightly wide and my stomach twists in knots. I wish I could see what's going on in her mind right now. We keep staring each other down, not breaking eye contact as I sing the chorus.

"**_Don't waste another day  
Don't waste another minute  
I can't wait to see your face  
Just to show you how much I'm in it_**"

I can almost see the gears working in her head. I wonder if she even knows the message behind this song right now. Aw, man, I bet she's going to ask me about it when I come down. The knots get tighter in my stomach, yet I continue to sing. I have to get this out.

"**_So open up your heart  
Help me understand  
Please tell me who you are  
So I can show you who I am_**"

I sing the second verse. It feels like I sing it with more emphasis than anything I've ever sang before.

"**_You're just standing by  
You're just wasting time  
Why don't you just tell me the truth  
About me and you_**

**_And as the time goes by  
I hope you realize  
If you ask me to,  
I just might be with you_**"

At this point I'm ready to jump off of the stage. Strangely, Quinn's gaze keeps me in place, so I continue.

"**_Don't waste another day  
Don't waste another minute  
I can't wait to see your face  
Just to show you how much I'm in it_**

**_Open up your heart  
Help me understand  
Please tell me who you are  
So I can show you who I am_**"

I finish and the party people start to cheer. That's when my gaze breaks from Quinn to see everyone smiling and clapping at me. I wave my hand in a non-committal gesture, and hop off of the stage. I remember where Quinn was standing and I make my way back to her. When I see her, she puts her hand out and I take it. She starts to pull me out of the crowd and into a kind of dark corner of the house so we can actually talk. On the way there, I steal a cup of whatever alcohol was poured and bring it with me, just in case.

As soon as we get there, Quinn stares at me for a while before asking, "Did you mean that?" I nod. "Did you mean that for me?" I nod again. "Why?" I roll my eyes at her, sticking a hip out. "No I know why, but, like, **_why_**?"

I take a deep breath. "I like you." She's about to interrupt me, but I stick my hand up to silence her. "I like you because you're strong. You've gone through a lot in your life, hell, you've gone through a lot in these past couple of years."

"Why now?"

"Trust me, it would have happened sooner, but things kept getting messed up. Just ask Puck."

"Puck?!"

"Wait, no, not then. He had no idea until I kicked his ass and shaved his Mohawk." Quinn looks at me with a confused look. "Yeah, that mole thing was a lie. After that he was the only one I could talk to, so be started hanging out a lot and now he calls me his 'lezbro'." I look down at the alcohol swirling in my cup, debating whether or not I need to take a sip, considering the fact that I was pretty much rambling now. I start to raise the cup to my mouth, but Quinn's hand covers it. "What are you doing?"

I look up and she's only an inch from my face. "I wish you would have said something earlier…" she whispers and then leans in to capture my top lip between hers. I toss the cup aside, not caring about spilling, and wrap my arms around her neck. She pulls back and says, "I'm not wasting any more of our time." I smile at the song reference and lean back in to kiss her

**_Best Halloween ever, _**I think to myself. And I'm pretty sure Quinn was thinking the same thing.


End file.
